


The Slow and the Frustrated

by StarSeekerSara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, FuriAkaDay2016, I think I'm funny, Kouki driving, Kouki is an old man, M/M, frustrated Sei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSeekerSara/pseuds/StarSeekerSara
Summary: Kouki is a careful, safe driver.
And about as fast as a sloth. (Just ask his boyfriend!)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisIsJapaneseLunchTimeRush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsJapaneseLunchTimeRush/gifts).



> Happy FuriAka day! I love them so much, it's sad OTL. 
> 
> Anyway, I pitched this head-canon of mine to my sister about 5 billion years ago, when the Earth was just beginning to form. So here it finally is. Enjoy!

 

_Just. Fifteen. More. Miles._ Was the thought that rang through Seijuro’s head as he sat in the passenger seat of his beloved’s car, the latter being the driver today.

 

Kouki chatted on happily, something about a new show he really liked, while Seijuro stared down the speedometer, trying with all his might to will it into speedy submission using jedi mind tricks. Alas, the force was not strong with this one.

 

He loved his Kouki, he really did, but could the man drive _just a few miles over the speed limit??_ Don’t get him wrong, Kouki was a great and very safe driver. Very, very safe. _Ridiculously_ safe. So safe that he followed every limit, every sign, and every little thing that could possibly be followed. And it just so happened to drive Seijuro _mad._

 

And so, he was stuck staring down the speedometer, because if he dared look outside, he would notice a turtle on the side of the road, passing them.

 

“But then like, why don’t they just make fake bullets or something? I mean, it would be so expensive to fix all those robots every single night, don’t you think, Sei?”

 

The mention of his name took Seijuro out of his silent prayers. “Yes, indeed it would,” he said, hoping it was a good enough response. Thankfully, it was, because it prompted Kouki to keep chatting on.

 

It’s not that Seijuro was a road pirate. He was a perfectly skilled driver, careful and precise. However, he was capable of going just five or ten miles over the limit, especially on the _highway_.

 

As he mulled this over, cars continued on passing them, with each driver showing surprise upon discovering that the driver of this vehicle was not, in fact, a ninety year old. Sei let out a silent sigh, watching them all pass. He would mention something to Kouki, but he didn’t want him to think that his driving was unappreciated, especially when he often went out of the way to pick people up and make sure everyone was where they needed to be. And it was so nice to spend this time with him, even if it involved unyielding frustration. Breathing in and out slowly, Sei decided to be grateful and just suck it up. So instead of terrifying the speedometer, he decided to watch his Kouki instead. Might as well make good use of this forty minute drive that ordinary people took twenty minutes to complete.

 

After a few minutes of staring, Kouki glanced over at Sei. Cheeks rosy, he asked, “Um, Sei? Are you staring at me?”

 

Sei just smiled back, “Is there something wrong with staring at the one I love?” Sei asked.

 

In response, Kouki did something crazy. Unbelievable! Utterly _amazing_! He took a single hand off the wheel, squeezed Sei’s, and then put his back on the wheel.

 

_Maybe some of my mind tricks still_ do _work_ , Sei thought, smiling to himself.

 

It hasn’t been that long since they earned their licenses. It might take a while to get used to his Kouki’s driving, but it’s not like it was time Sei didn’t have. Might as well enjoy it-

 

“Oh oh, looks like it’s starting to drizzle!” Kouki said, slowing down noticeably.

 

_I’M GOING TO DIE OF OLD AGE BEFORE WE GET ANYWHERE!!!_ Sei screamed internally, cursing the weather, one of his eyes twitching, holding onto his armrest so as not to fling himself out of the window and run instead.

 

On the other side of the car, Kouki drove on until they reached their destination, smiling, chatting, and not noticing a single murderous vibe from the man next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Love is patient. 
> 
> c:


End file.
